Miranda And Megan: Aftermath
by Myra109
Summary: Spin off of Miranda Parker. A few sweet bonding moments between Miranda and her younger sister, Megan. AU
1. You're My Favorite Little Sibling:Cuddle

_Hello, everyone. Welcome to **Miranda and Megan: Aftermath.**_

 _This is a spin off of my other story **Miranda Parker**. Please read that first._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Miranda walked into the bedroom she shared with Megan, and as she was preparing to pick up a book and start reading until she had to cook dinner, she spotted Megan.

Her little sister was lying on her bed. Megan had her head resting against the pillows and her hands resting on her chest, which rose and fell gently. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, and her lips were turned into a delicate frown, complete with her doleful eyes. She didn't even seem to notice Miranda enter the room.

Miranda liked to think that she knew her little siblings better than anyone, even themselves, and that's how she knew Megan was sad and how to comfort her.

Miranda withdrew her hand from the bookshelf she'd been reaching towards and crossed the room until she stood beside Megan's bed.

She playfully swatted Megan's leg. "Scoot over."

Megan frowned. "Why?"

"Because I want to build a robot army and take over the world," Miranda said, sarcastically, before laughing. "You look sad, and I want to be there for you."

Looking surprised at Miranda's words, Megan scooted over to make room for Miranda, and her older sister crawled onto the bed beside her.

For several moments, neither girl moved or spoke.

But then, Miranda wrapped her arms around Megan and lightly kissed her forehead. Megan stiffened; she couldn't remember the last time Miranda cuddled with her.

"Geesh, Megan, relax," Miranda laughed. "I'm not going to pick pocket you or something."

Megan giggled before trying to do as Miranda told her to do.

"So what's bugging you?" Miranda asked.

Megan sighed, pursing her lips, and she didn't respond.

Miranda smiled. "You don't want to tell me. That's okay. You can tell me when you're ready. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Megan didn't reply.

Miranda curled up closer to her little sister, cuddling her even more, and Megan took a deep breath. She could feel the body heat radiating off of Miranda, warming Megan's entire body, and it comforted Megan in a way she couldn't describe. Miranda wasn't saying anything, but her mere presence spoke more comforting words than her lips ever could. For a single moment, Megan felt like Miranda loved her, and even if that feeling wouldn't last (Miranda would scold her or yell at her or punish her eventually, and Megan would be left wondering if her sister even cared about her at all), it was great while it lasted.

"You're cuddling with me," Megan stated.

 _Great job, Megan, state the obvious much?_ Megan thought, sarcastically.

Miranda nodded.

"I can't remember the last time you did that."

Miranda shrugged. "Neither can I."

The girls sat in silence for several long seconds before Megan spoke again.

"Don't stop," she whispered, referring to Miranda cuddling with her.

Miranda smiled. "I won't."

* * *

Miranda Parker speaking. No matter what Megan may think, I love her more than words can even express. I would put my life on the line if it meant saving her.

I remember holding Megan at the hospital when she was born, and I also remember promising to always protect her, to make sure she was safe and had a good life. That's why I was always so hard on her. When Megan was younger, I was more lenient; I chose to use a more emotional type of discipline with Megan, but I can't stop thinking of that day when she was two. I told her not to climb on the counters; I explained how she could get hurt, and I thought I got through to her, but I turned my back for one second, and I heard a wail. I spun around and saw Megan lying on the floor, her head bleeding and tears running down her face, having tumbled off of the counter top she'd climbed onto.

She had to get stitches that day, and that's when I realized that I couldn't use emotional discipline with Megan. I hated punishing her, yelling at her, and I especially hated her sad expression after I was done, but it was necessary. Discipline is what keeps kids safe, keeps them from doing risky acts that could land them in a hospital or worse.

I hate punishing Megan. I hate being so rough on her, but I hate the thought of her getting hurt even more. When I think of it like that, I realize that using physical discipline would be worth it if it meant Megan stayed safe and sound.

Even if I'm on hard on her, though, she's my baby sister and I love her, and I'll be there for her when she needs me. I will make sure that Megan knows that because I love her and while keeping her safe, I don't want to allow her to think I don't love her.

She's actually my favorite little sibling… But don't tell Drake and Josh I said that.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and I will be back soon with the next chapter! Bye, everyone!_


	2. You're My Favorite Little Sibling: Prank

_Hello, everyone! Welcome back to **Miranda and Megan: Aftermath.** I think this is going to be my favorite chapter (but I won't know for sure until I write chapters 3 and 4)._

 _Also, I forgot to mention last chapter: This is a prompt from Movies And TV Shows AU._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Drake And Josh or any of its characters. Miranda Parker was an idea given to my by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

Miranda leaned against the doorway to the room she shared with Megan to see her younger sister getting ready for bed.

"Hey, little sis," Miranda said with a mischievous smile. "If I recall, you're an expert on pranks, aren't you?"

Megan smiled at Miranda's reflection in the mirror she was facing as she brushed her hair.

"Well, I don't want to toot my own horn, but I believe that I am an expert in the field of pranking and occasionally trouble making. Why do you ask?" Megan questioned.

Miranda grinned. "What do you say we give Drake and Josh a taste of their own medicine?" she asked before holding up a small bucket of water.

Megan glanced at the clothes in her hamper, the ones that were soaked from her walk home in the rain after Drake and Josh forgot to pick her up from school, before she turned around to face Miranda.

"I thought you'd never ask," Megan told her sister.

* * *

Drake was awakened by an irritating blaring sound, and he groaned as he slapped at his alarm clock twice, but it refused to turn off.

"Drake, it is four in the morning!" Josh muttered, his face turned into his pillow. "Turn it off!"

"I'm trying!" Drake told him before hitting the alarm clock for the third time.

The blaring sound became a beep before Drake heard the spinning of gears and the tugging of string, and just as he tried to follow the sounds to the cause of them, he heard the rushing of water. His head snapped up, and he cried out as freezing cold water tumbled onto his head, soaking his hair and pajama top. Ice cubes tumbled over the curve of his skull and fell onto his mattress and pillow.

At Drake's loud, startled shout, Josh tumbled out of bed in surprise, and he yelped as he landed in a huge plastic tub filled with ice water. Josh landed face down, and he jolted his head above the water, spitting some ice cubes out of his mouth. He shivered, wildly, crawling out of the tub while his step brother rolled out of his own bed and climbed down the ladder of the 'second floor' of their room where his bed was and onto the ground floor.

"What happened?" Drake exclaimed, wiping the water from his eyes.

Sudden laughter caused both of the drenched boys to glance up, and they watched as Miranda and Megan popped up from behind arm chairs. Both of them were holding their cell phones in front of their faces, video taping the prank they'd just executed.

"Not so nice when you get soaked, is it?" Megan asked, almost laughing too hard to speak.

"You said we weren't going to punished," Drake said to Miranda.

Miranda shrugged. "I said you wouldn't be _punished_. I didn't say you wouldn't be _pranked_."

Josh sighed. "Okay. We deserved this. Are you going to post that video?"

Megan smirked. "Nope. I think I can use this as leverage."

Miranda and Megan high fived. "Parker sisters!" they shouted in excitement.

Nether of them noticed Drake and Josh smile before glancing at each other, and Josh crept across the room and grabbed the tub of water. He carried it back over while Megan and Miranda were laughing too hard to notice. Drake grabbed one end of the tub and Josh grabbed the other.

Miranda was the first to notice the brothers.

Her smile dropped. "Oh, no."

Megan followed her gaze, but before either could speak or get out of the way, Drake and Josh splashed the water onto the two girls.

"Oh, it's on!" Miranda shouted before grabbing a pillow and the siblings ran through the halls, laughing and smacking each other with pillows and stuffed animals.

Walter and Miranda's mom yawned from the doorway of their room.

"What is going on here?" Walter demanded.

Miranda's mom smiled at him. "Just let it happen. This is the most fun I've seen them have in months."

She turned away from her husband and called, "You kids need to clean up when you're done."

"We will!" Josh replied as him and Drake ran past their parents.

A few minutes later, Drake and Josh were lying on the floor, exhausted from the pillow fight, and the brothers drifted off to sleep right there on the make shift bed the siblings had made on their living room floor, but Megan and Miranda stayed awake.

"Thanks for helping me prank the boys," Megan told her sister.

Miranda laughed. "No problem. I had fun."

Megan nodded. "I did, too."

Megan held up her hand. "Parker sisters?"

Miranda grinned and high fived her little sibling. "Parker sisters."

* * *

Megan is my favorite little sibling. While we were setting up the prank and waiting for the boys to wake up, we giggled and smiled and whispered. The night of the prank was one of the best nights of my life because it marked a bonding time between me and Megan, not to mention how much fun we had with our brothers with the pillow fights and such.

When I look back on that night, I only remember happiness as Megan and I sprinted down the halls, trying to protect each other from the pillows our brothers attacked us with.

It was definitely one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! See you next time! Bye, everyone!_


	3. You're My Favorite Little Sibling: Money

_Hello, everyone! How are you today, readers? Welcome back to the story! I hope you like this chapter!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Drake And Josh or any of its characters. The character Miranda Parker was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"Why don't you try this on?" Megan's friend, Ciara, asked as she handed her friend a dress.

Megan gaped at the design. It was the most beautiful article of clothing she had seen in a long time. It was a mixture of green and blue shades to form a design that looked kind of like a river, and the material actually felt like water running over her fingers, it was so silky. It was like someone had taken a river and found a way to make it solid before sowing it into a dress.

"Oh, I am definitely trying this on!" Megan squealed in excitement (which was very out of character for Megan) before bolting into the nearest dressing room.

Megan tugged off her own clothes and changed into the dress, staring at herself in the full body mirror on the wall.

Megan smiled as she looked at herself.

The dress fit perfectly, and Megan's hair trailed over her shoulders in a delicate fashion, resting lightly upon her chest. It showed off all the right curves of her body but not in a way that made Megan look like she was showing off. The dress ended just above her knees, and the colors matched her eyes perfectly. Megan had never felt more beautiful.

The more Megan stared at herself, the more she noticed how much she truly looked like Miranda when she was wearing this dress. It reminded her of the one Miranda wore to her prom, but Miranda's had been longer and the end was uneven with one side longer than the other. Other than that, though… aside from the height and age difference, Megan could've been her identical twin.

The dressing room door opened, and Ciara appeared behind her.

"You _need_ to wear that to the school dance!" Ciara exclaimed. "Max will love it!"

Max was Megan's unofficial boyfriend. They hung out enough, and they both liked each other as more than a friend, but until Max asked her to the dance a few days ago, neither had had the courage to tell the other how they felt.

Megan checked the price tag, and her eyes widened.

"Fifty dollars?" she muttered in disappointment. "I can't afford that."

"Why don't you ask your sister for the money?" Ciara asked.

Megan scoffed. "Miranda won't give me that kind of money."

Ciara shrugged. "You won't know until you ask."

* * *

Megan inhaled, deeply, as she entered the house, and she found Miranda sitting at the dining room table all by herself, doing some work for the bank she worked at.

"Miranda," Megan said. "I found my dress for the dance."

Megan showed her a picture Ciara had taken of Megan in the dress, and Miranda grinned.

"You look amazing," Miranda told her.

"But there's a problem," Megan said, her voice unconsciously speeding up. "It's fifty dollars, and I really shouldn't be asking because you already do so much for me, but I really love the dress and I know Max will, too, and-"

"Megan," Miranda laughed. "It's okay. I'll give you the money."

Megan gaped. "You will?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes. I remember a lot of my school dances, and I understand what it's like, dealing with prices and dates and appearance. Money should be the least of your worries. I want you to go to that dance and have the time of your life with that boy you like so much."

Megan's eyes widened, comically, as her sister opened her wallet and handed Megan three twenty dollar bills.

"That way you have a little extra to take care of tax," Miranda explained as she handed her sister sixty dollars. "Now, go back to the store and get that dress so I can see you wear it in person."

"Thanks," Megan said.

Miranda shrugged. "It was way cheaper than my prom dress was. My prom dress was two hundred dollars."

Megan's eyes widened. "Wow."

"I know. Now, go get the dress."

* * *

"You look beautiful," Miranda whispered as she pulled a brush through Megan's wavy brown hair.

Megan smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The small amount of make up Miranda had applied to Megan's face made her features more pronounced, and her eyes sparkled under the layers of eye shadow and mascara. Her hair was brushed with a small collection of her hair swept over each of her shoulders while the rest of her hair trailed down her back. Her feet were slipped into silver flats that matched the amazing dress she wore.

"I look kind of like you," Megan murmured.

"No," Miranda told her. "You look _much_ more beautiful than I do."

"Megan, Max is here!" Drake called from downstairs.

"Go get him, tiger," Miranda laughed as the two girls descended the stairs.

"Megan," Max exclaimed, his jaw almost level with his chest. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you," Megan told him. "You look handsome yourself."

"Now, Max-" Walter began.

"Have her home by ten thirty," Drake interrupted.

"If you're even one second late, you're in a _lot_ of trouble," Josh added.

"Guys!" Megan groaned.

"Treat her right. If she comes home in tears…" Miranda trailed off, threateningly.

"You better start running," Megan's three older siblings said in unison.

Max looked terrified, so Megan chuckled and pulled him out the door before her siblings could threaten him any further.

* * *

Megan is my favorite little sister, and I'd do almost anything for her. I'd die for her. I'd put myself in danger for her. I'd chase after her ten-almost-eleven year old date if he so much as put one toe out of line.

When you think of it like that, giving her fifty dollars wasn't that big of a deal.

* * *

 _Well, that was chapter 3! I hope you liked it. I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM. I will see you all next time with the fourth and final chapter. Until then, have a great day and check out my other stories please. Goodbye, everyone!_


	4. You're My Favorite Little Sibling: Gifts

_Hello, everyone. I hope you're having a great day and I hope you like the fourth and final chapter!_

 _This happens a few weeks after the events of chapter 4 in **Miranda Parker.** Also, I had Megan's birthday be in the summer because it works with the chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Drake And Josh or any of its characters. The character Miranda Parker was an idea given to me by Movies And TV Shows AU._**

* * *

"There's the birthday girl!" Miranda exclaimed, loudly, as she walked into the room she shared with Megan to see her younger sister rolling out of bed. "I let you sleep in, but breakfast is in the table."

"Thanks, Miranda," Megan said as she slipped her feet into her slippers and stood up from her bed.

"You're welcome!" Miranda chirped, cheerfully.

Megan walked down the steps and sat at the table to see a stack of pancakes on her plate, along with some bacon; she poured syrup over her pancakes, and she looked up as Miranda sat beside her.

The sisters were home alone that day. Drake and Josh were hanging out with their friends that day, trying to get as much summer fun in as possible before they had to leave for college in the fall, and their parents were on a business trip.

"So… how does it feel to be thirteen?" Miranda asked her little sister.

Megan shrugged. "I still feel twelve."

Miranda laughed. "I bet you won't when I give you your birthday gifts."

Megan's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"I am going to teach how to drive… just don't tell Mom and Walter. I'm not supposed to teach you until you're fifteen," Miranda chuckled.

Megan's face split into a wide grin. "That's awesome! Thanks, Miranda!"

"There is one other part of your gift, but that is a surprise until later," Miranda told her.

Miranda was determined to make sure her little sister had one of the best birthdays ever.

* * *

"So… gently put your foot on the pedal and press down," Miranda instructed before adding, " _slowly_."

Megan nodded as she gripped the steering wheel and lightly pressed the pedal, barely tapping it, and the car eased forward, gliding through the empty parking lot behind a store that had long since gone out of business.

"Once you get the hang of it, you can increase the speed," Miranda told her. "To increase the speed, just press on the pedal a little harder."

Megan did as she was told, and the numbers on the screen that announced her speed climbed, steadily, until she was going thirty-five.

"I'm doing it!" Megan exclaimed.

Miranda nodded with a bright, proud smile. "You are. Now, let's try turning. Slowly turn the steering wheel."

Megan nodded, feeling anxiety creep until her stomach, as she reached the edge of the parking lot and slowly turned the steering wheel. She felt the wheels turn beneath the car, and Megan resisted the urge to close her eyes as she fully turned the car and continued driving.

"I did it!" Megan yelled in excitement.

Miranda placed an arm around her shoulders. "You did, little sis. Now for your surprise…"

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually teaching me how to do this," Megan said in awe.

Miranda shrugged. "Just don't tell anyone. Mom and Walter will definitely disagree, and I love Drake and Josh, but they _cannot_ keep a secret."

Megan nodded. "Got that right."

"Okay, hold it straight and hold it far away from you," Miranda told her sister, arranging her sister's arms into the right formation and the two of them stared at the target several feet away from them. "Is it level?"

Megan nodded.

"Then pull the trigger."

The gun went off with a bang, and the bullet pierced the center of the target.

"Nice!" Miranda complimented. "Now, let's see if you can get a Bull's eye."

It took three tries, but finally, with Miranda's coaching, the bullet shot out of the gun in Megan's hand and created a hole in the bull's eye.

"Now, if you're ever in danger, you'll know how to defend yourself," Miranda told her as they turned the gun and the ear muffs that helped keep the sound from harming their ears into the front desk.

Megan nodded. "Thanks, Miranda. I've got to say… this is one of my best birthdays yet."

Miranda smiled as she slung an arm around her sister's shoulders. "I'm glad."

* * *

Megan is my favorite little sibling. I love her with my whole heart, and I want her to be safe. She may only be thirteen, but she was getting older and there are a lot of bad people in this world. I should know: I can't tell you how many times I've been robbed at gun point at the bank. I want Megan to see another birthday, so if she's ever in danger, she knows how to drive in order to get away from whatever danger she's in, and if worst comes to worst, she knows how to fire a gun, accurately. I've taught her two skills- How to drive and how to shoot- that can and will keep her safe in the future.

I just hope she's never in the danger I fear she may find herself in one day.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM! My favorite chapter was chapter 2. Be sure to tell me which chapter was your favorite!_

 _This is the final chapter, but I may post some more spin offs at some point, so keep your eye out for those!_

 _I hope you enjoyed the story! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
